The Lifestream Drabbles
by JeanAlexandra
Summary: Because dead people have their own thoughts too. Drabbles and short stories from Zack to The Remnants. Zack & Aerith.
1. Hugs

Hello there! This was just a random idea that came out of nowhere. Will contain drabbles and short stories that revolves around the 'dead' people of FFVII, from Zack to The Remnants, mostly about friendship, romance, and humor. Pairings; Zack/Aerith. And I need a Beta reader.

Disclaimer : I don't own anything. All properties belong to Squeenix, the maker of Squeeeeeable character...;)

* * *

**HUGS**

The last thing he saw was the soft white feathers floating around him. And he remembered the strong warm hand, reaching out from heaven, brought him out of his sadness and misery. He closed his eyes, feeling the warmth within the bright light from above.

Zack stood in a white blank space. His blue eyes darted everywhere, and he shook his head violently as the realization hit him. "I'm dead!!" He shouted in disbelief. He looked down and there was a faint path underneath. He followed the path almost instinctively, and in the end of it truly surprised him. There it was, the huge pool of glowing green energy, floating beautifully above the surface.

"So this is the Lifestream…"

"Welcome home Zack." A stern but soft voice greeted him.

"Angeeeaaaaaalll…!!!!!" Zack ran to his awaiting mentor, hugging him tight like a child afraid of losing his priceless Teddy Bear.

"Angeaall…I'm so glad to see you again!" Zack's voice was muffled by Angeal's chest. He was still clinging to Angeal, making the older man squirm. He too was happy to see Zack again, but the tight grip was already pushing the air out of his lungs. "I'm glad to see you too Zack..." He said, patting Zack's back and tried to pry off the hyper puppy from his chest.

"Please don't shove me away Angeal….I really need a big hug right now…." He said with a slight tremble in his voice.

"Yes Zack, but I can't breathe."

"How can you breathe? You're dead!" Zack protested.

"Yes that's true Zack. But I can still feel that you're hugging me too tight. And these people are watching us." He gave a nod to the dancing green energy in front of him. Zack could hear the echoes of soft stifled laughs from the Lifestream.

"Whoa…okay…That was….kinda creepy…"He finally let his hands off from Angeal. The older man sighed in relief."Come on Pup. Let's join them. You will hear plenty of stories from The Planet's elders." Both of them heading straight to the awaiting Lifestream, and dispersed into green strings of light.

* * *

If you feel like it, please leave a review. Thanx ;)


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer : I don't own anything. Squeenix PWND.

* * *

**THE MEETING**

Aerith walked down the path alone. She saw the green energy from the distance, calling her to come home. She never thought that being dead was this… _comfortable_. It seemed that death had washed away her fears and sorrow, and all that left was a big relief. In her moment of silence, she tried to remember her life, her loved ones, her friends, the bad and the good. She laughed while remembering the look on Cloud's face when he was forced to do the cross-dressing, but then she cried as the memory of Masamune driven through her chest flashing in front of her eyes. She stopped in the middle of her journey, and put both of her palms on her chest. There was nothing. No blood, no pain, no feel of the cold steel tearing her heart open. She sighed heavily and continued to walk.

Aerith finally reached the Lifestream, and she saw a familiar face welcoming her."Mother!" Ifalna was there, opening her arms wide "Aerith, we finally meet again!" Aerith hugged her mother tight. A drop of tear was threatening to run down her cheek. "How was life to you Aerith? Was it good?" Aerith nodded."It was wonderful Mom. Elmyra was really good to me, and I had many friends."

"I'm so glad to hear that from you." A man's voice spoke behind her. She turned around and saw a middle aged man, his kind eyes glistened, and a soft smile gracing his feature. "I guess you don't remember. You were just a baby when I left." Aerith's green eyes went wide "Father?..." Professor Gast nodded "It's such a pain to see you here, Aerith. You have grown into a beautiful woman. Just like your mother." He bit his lip, the pain in his eyes shown. "It feels like a dream to see you again, dad." Professor Gast took a hold of his daughter, he'd wanted to see her for so long, and now his family is reuniting completely in the Lifestream. He never felt happier than this before.

Aerith was still having a small reunion with her family when in the distance, a shadowy figure of a tall man with spiky black hair appeared. "Zack!" She gasped. "Zack!" Aerith ran to his open arms, and Zack instantly twirling her around like a love struck couple from the soap operas. Ifalna can only laugh, and Professor Gast shook his head, but he was amused nonetheless.

"Aerith….I can't believe this…you're finally here…but why?" He asked. His blue eyes were glazed with sympathy and concern. "Why don't you tell me first, how did you get here?...." it was her turn to ask him. Ifalna made a coughing sound "I think we should leave you two alone, let's go Gast." She pushed Professor Gast away from Aerith and Zack, and both of them dispersed. Aerith smiled a little "Mom…you don't have to go…oh, well…Zack…."

Zack sighed. He was hesitated to tell his story all over again. It was too painful for him to remember. _But this is for Aerith_. He thought. "Where should I begin? Hmm.." He told the story one after another. The Nibelheim incident, the 4 years captive by Hojo, the time when he managed to escape from the lab with Cloud, and finally the moment where Shinra grunts found them and gunned him down on top of Midgar plains.

Tears streaming down Aerith's beautiful face. She squeezed Zack's hand, as if reassuring him that everything will turn out fine "That's why you never replied my letters." Zack's blue eyes locked into Aerith's green ones."When I was escaping from the lab, with Cloud falling unconscious beside me, I thought that I could never make it through. But then, I remember you. You were the reason I could escape Aerith, you were the last thing on my mind before I died." Aerith put her index finger to Zack's lips, silencing him.

"Zack. Thank You. It was all in the past. We should leave all that behind." Zack nodded. "I guess you right. Now that you're here with me." He smiled. Aerith laughed in between her tears and they walked to the lifestream together, holding hands.

* * *

A.N: Whooops…I just read the Novella "The Maiden who travels the Planet", and honestly I don't like how they portrayed Aerith's relationship with Zack there. It seems like she was very infatuated with Cloud, and dissing her true first love Zack. (What's with the saying "Someone who's gotten along with so many girls can never becomes a lover","That's your bad point. You're not simplistic and awkward like Cloud" and "Only IF I get really lonely" When Zack told her to contact him if she was feeling lonely, what the hell girl??). Thank God Crisis Core retconned EVERYTHING about Zack & Aerith. I love that game to bits. Zack is meant for Aerith. Cloud is meant for Tifa. End of the story. Thank's for reading!


	3. Kiss

Disclaimer : Do I have to do this for every chap?? Oh well...Don't own anything

* * *

**KISS**

Zack and Aerith were floating aimlessly in the Lifestream. They were so bored and practically got nothing to do. Zack yawned rather loud, "HOOOAAAAAAHHHHMMMM……Damn….I'm so bored….the worst thing about being dead is that you could never pull the craziest pranks to others" Aerith laughed, "Why don't you go bother Angeal?"

"Angeal? Naaahh that man is even more boring right now than he was alive." He rolled his eyes. Suddenly he remembered something. "Er…Aerith, Hunny? Come to think of it, we never really get to know each other more when we were alive…..I mean, we never really……you know….."

"We never really what? Zack?" She asked him carefully.

"We never really….. Kissed…." Zack was blushing faintly after the statement. Aerith was practically giggling at Zack's sudden outburst.

"Well? What do you think??" Zack's eyes were gleaming with enthusiasm.

"Hmm……If you want it, we can do it here…."She looked away, trying to cover the evident blush on her cheeks.

"Do what?..." He asked playfully.

"Do the kiss! What do you think I'm trying to say??" She Glared.

"Okay,okay!" Zack was roaring with laughter. He liked to tease Aerith, because she looked super cute when she was nervous. He came closer to her, and she closed her eyes, anticipating for his touch. And then he kissed her. It felt like the warm air brushing her senses. The kiss was pure and magical, and it made the ethereal Mako green glow surrounding her looked brighter.

"How was that?"

"That was beautiful…"

"To bad we don't have real bodies anymore…..we could continue the kiss to something more-" Aerith smacked him in the head and rolled her eyes "Save your dirty mind in the gutter Zack."

Zack burst out with giggles. He already made a promise to himself that he will do this again next time.

* * *

I suck at romance scenes. Please forgive me. I never read romance novels. I grew up reading Stephen King and John Grisham. Heavy stuff huh? LOL. Anyways, a little review won't hurt right? Thank's


End file.
